Red Sands 2
Preview Text A robbery investigation leads Carla to deadly truths about Red Sands! Plot Jim Marley opens once again with a monologue, informing us that he is in fact deceased. He notes how he has been very busy since his death, and how he has not kept close enough tabs on Carla and the detective agency. He talks about how she redecorated the agency and how doing so has not been an attractor for clients. Yet, trouble is not something that is not lacking in Red Sands; apparently trouble has come knocking on the local fortune teller's door, and with it may come a new client. A mysterious man arrives at the fortune teller's, asking her to give him that night's lucky roulette numbers. She tells him that she does not read such things, that her expertise is in reading of the heart. When she continues to refuse, she reveals the location of her money box which he steals. Before he leaves, he threatens her not to alert the police or it will come back to bite her. Nick and Tiffany discuss her relationship to Carla. Nick warns her to not get too involved in Red Sands and take business from his turf. Nick asks her if Carla is aware of Jim's death being a murder, to which Tiffany answers that her perception remains that it was a suicide. Nick tells her not to let he know so Carla does not get killed. Back at the office, Carla begins looking through some of Jim's old tapes. Carla notes how Tiffany said Jim had 142 tapes, but soon finds tape number 143. Carla plays the tape from the beginning, revealing how Jim was concerned for his safety and told Tiffany to forget filing the tape. In the tape it's heard how Jim is assaulted by men who kicked the door in. Tiffany returns as the tape finishes playing. Later, the fortune teller, named Dorota, comes by the office. She tells Carla how she's a doctor in her native country, but must take the smaller job of fortune telling while she learns more English. She relates to her the prior theft, and how in the process her Grandmother's ring was stolen. The thief is described at 6'2" with a tall hat and gold pained fingernails. Carla tells her that she will make sure they get the man, and that Tiffany can give her a ride home. Back at the fortune teller's shop, Dorota introduces Tiffany to the girl who is hiding inside, Annie. Annie is a girl who was trafficked into the country by Treskillin. She asks Tiffany for her and Carla to keep Annia a secret, to which she agrees. At the office again, Carla tells Tiffany how she couldn't find the ring at any of the jewelers. Tiffany speaks on Jim again, to which Carla erupts about how "he gave up in the biggest way possible." (Suicide) Carla apologizes; her and Tiffany later discuss how obvious it is why Tiffany broke off her engagement with Dale: her love for Jim. Tiffany brushes it off. After looking at a flyer for a show playing in the theater Dale works for, Carla recognizes one of the cast members is wearing gold nail polish. With this clue in hand, the two decide to investigate and see the show. They walk in on Kenny Halliday during his rehearsal. After a few moments, he notices the girls and calls them out to talk during his break. They head to the bar, where he offers them a drink; Carla declines while Tiffany accepts. Carla poses the reason behind their appearing and tells him that Dorota was robbed by a man fitting his description. He relays that it was not him, as he not only has a deep fondness for Dorota but was also manning the bar until eleven the prior night. Before they leave he offers them free tickets to the show, which they gladly accept. That night at the show, Carla bumps into Nick. Nick continues to give her "advice," which mostly consists of him trying to make her leave Red Sands. Nick leaves, and Carla and Tiffany seek out Dale to let them in backstage during the show's intermission. Once Dale lets them in, they take a look around and start going through the wardrobes and jewelry. After just a moment of looking, Carla finds Dorota's ring in the jewelry box. Carla is ready to call the police, but Tiffany explains that the police of Red Sands are too corrupt to help them. Carla digresses, and the two split up, with Tiffany staying behind, at the sound of crowd applause. Carla returns to Dorota's and tell her how her property will be returned soon if all goes according to her plan. Dorota thanks Carla for not contacting the police, for Annie's sake. Carla is stunned at learning that Tiffany had not told her about her knowledge of Annie. Back at the theater, Georgie Lloyd makes a call to Sally Treskillin and tells her that he will be making his payment very soon. He begs her to let him back into the casino to gamble, but she refuses until he pays back his debt. Soon after hanging up, Georgie gets a call from Dorota. During the call, he inquires how she knew her number to which she replies that it is her talent to know numbers. This makes him angry, which is made only wore when she requests her jewelry to be returned. She tells him that she has placed a curse on him until he returns her jewelry. In a rage, Georgie makes headway for the box office where he steals all the nights proceeds to pay off his debt. Back at Dorota's, Carla and Dorota talk about Victor Treskellin killing Jim. Carla tells Dorota she did not know this to be the case, as she was informed that it was a suicide. Dorota tells her Victor's men took Jim to the end of the pier, his feet and hands tied, and dropped him into the water. A moment later Georgie returns with the money and jewelry, then takes off. Dorota rejoices and accepts a new customer as Carla prepares to leave. Tiffany and Dale converse about the show, and she tells him she's proud of his performance. She also thanks him for giving Carla Georgie's phone number and tells him that her plan was a complete success. Dale tells Tiffany about his new acting job, and tries to discuss his moving plans and how it may affect their friendship (And presumably a relationship Dale would like to rekindle), but not before they're interrupted by Carla. Carla questions Tiffany on why she didn't tell here about Jim's murder. Tiffany tells her she didn't want her to get killed investigating his death. She also tells her she's disappointed for not knowing about Annie. Carla tells Tiffany that she'll pay out her salary for the end of the month, and for her to not come in to the office tomorrow. Carla walks away, leaving Tiffany unsure what to do r where to go next. Jim returns for a monologue. He tells how Georgie was captured by the police, and how his body subsequently washed up on shore a few days later; bound by the feet and hands. The police verdict was "suicide." Jim decides that he must get back to Red Sands before things get out of hand with Treskellin, even if it kills him "again." Cast Marleigh Norton as Carla Marley Tiffany Braford as Tiffany Bishop MJ Cogburn as Dorota Shane Harris as Jim Marley Ashwath Ganesan as Georgie Lloyd Steven Jay Cohen as Little Kenny Halliday Michael Hudson as Nick Flint Stevie K. Farnaby as Dale Diamond Perry Whittle as Spudsy Audio Élan as Sally Treskillin Perry Whittle as The Box-office Manager Ara Pelodi as The Girl Anna Rodriguez and Perry Whittle as the crowd Category:Episodes